


The Pomeranian

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Careers/Celebrity AU, Liam is a bit crazy, M/M, Theo is a vet, Thiam Week, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: Theo is a vet.Liam is the annoying guy who brings him his Pomeranian everyday for no reason.[ThiamHalfBirthday - Careers/Celebrity AU]





	The Pomeranian

**Author's Note:**

> Is the pomeranian dog important? No, but my friends wouldn't give me a title.

 

The clinic door opens and it’s _him_ again.

Theo loves animals, especially dogs, that’s why he became a vet in the first place, to help and save each and every one of them, but he’s now going to throw that little lovely Pomeranian against the wall so hard that he’ll die on the impact and Theo will never have to see his owner again. 

It’s not that he’s not used to see some patients and their owners more than his own family, it happens, some dog are really sick and it’s his work to care for them. It’s perfectly fine, Mrs Jenkins is there almost every day with her old diabetic pit-bull and Theo loves to chat with her while he checks on her dog. This guy, on the other hand, just wastes his time. Theo never saw him in his life until three weeks earlier, when he appeared with his little Pomeranian out of nowhere, panicking about the dog eating a fly and that being still alive inside him lying eggs. It was fun and Theo reassured him patiently that it wasn’t going to be _just like Alien_ , but two days later he was back, saying the dog looked smaller than usual. And then he came back two days later and then again and again and again and not one single time the dog had a real problem. Theo doesn’t even think the dog is actually his, he talked about a friend on vacation or something, but he stopped paying attention to whatever came out of his mouth after he came all worried because the dog sneezed two times. Fricking paranoid.  

“He’s fine.” Theo says loudly before the guy can even close the door behind him. Not today, Satan, not today.   

“Goodmorning, I’m here for-”

“He’s fine.” Theo repeats as the guy quickly walks to the metallic table in the middle of the room and places the Pomeranian on it. 

“You didn’t even listen to me.”

“He’s fine.” Theo says again impassive, not even looking at the dog. He doesn’t want to hear it, whatever it is. 

“Look, I pay for this, okay, so you have to let me-” The guy insists and Theo sighs deeply, interrupting him. This isn’t going anywhere.

“You don’t pay, you just come here, I tell you that he’s fine and that you don’t owe me nothing for telling you that and then you leave” Theo recaps annoyed. “So, he’s fine.”

The guy blinks and for a second Theo thinks he’s actually going to leave. Just for a second of course. “Well, let me pay you then.”

“Okay” Theo nods condescending. “He’s fine. Now give me twenty dollars.”

The guy crosses his arms on his chest, stubborn. “I won’t leave until you hear me out.”

It’s not professional at all, but Theo wants to headbutt him to death and then put the dog up for adoption.

“Okay” Theo sighs defeated, looking at the ball of orange fur on the table. “What’s the problem now?” This dog doesn’t have a problem in the world, Theo can tell just by looking at it, sitting there on the table, obedient in all his fluffiness, not scared at all. And why would he, Theo never had to do one single thing to him, not even a puncture.

“He ate a walnut” Crazy guy says, his voice dripping guilt and anxiety as if it was _he ate a child_. “I read on the Internet that walnuts are poisonous for dogs. How bad is it?”

Theo thinks it’s pretty bad. Not the dog’s health obviously.

“He ate one single walnut” He repeats colourless, staring in the Pomeranian’s black eyes. Does he know in his little fluffy head how ridiculous this is? Does he have any idea?

“Yes, he jumped on the table and I couldn’t do anything, when I reached him it was too late.”

Theo is terrified Crazy guy will start crying at any moment.

“I understand.” He mumbles slowly, trying to give the impression of being in the middle of some deep medical thinking. He also dives his hands in the little ball’s fur and move them around to reinforce the impression. Crazy guy looks happy that he’s touching the dog. 

“So?”

“He’s fine.” Theo concludes and he never heard a more felt sigh of relief from a client. 

“Oh thank god.” For the first time since he saw him, Theo spots an actual threat to the Pomeranian’s life as Crazy guy hugs him too hard to be comfortable. The dog just blinks and then starts fighting back with his little pink tongue. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you again, but I read _poisonous_ , and dogs die when they get poisoned, right? I can’t let my best friend’s dog die when he’s on vacation, he trusted me with Scott and...” When the dog starts wriggling annoyed, the guy loosens his hug and realizes Theo is staring expectantly at him. “I’m sorry, I’ll go now. I’ll pay your secretary, right? Even if she didn’t want to let me in and-”

“Forget it, just go” Theo shakes his head, because he’ll need money to pay therapy if this continues, yes, but he’ll need even more therapy if he actually gets paid to pet a Pomeranian. “And listen, you can’t keep coming here for every little thing, okay? I have actual patients, you know. Here.” He rummages in his alb pockets until he finds a white cardboard. “Just take this, it’s my cell phone number.”

The guy’s eyes widen as he stares at it, clearly surprised.

“You’re giving me your number” He says slowly, taking it.

Theo nods. “Yes.”

“So I can call you.”

“Exactly.” Theo doesn’t get what’s so difficult about it.

“Cool.” The guys swallows, nodding quickly. “Thanks. Bye.”

 

 

***

 

Theo is halfway through his dinner when his work phone starts ringing. Typical.

_“Hello, Theo Raeken here, who is this?”_

_“Hi, I’m Liam. The guy with the Pomeranian, you gave me your number the other day, remember?”_

_“Yes, I remember. What’s the problem?”_

_“What problem?”_

_“With the dog. The Pomeranian.”_

_“Oh, no, Scott is fine. I was just...I mean, you gave me your number. You said to call you.”_

_“Yes, for the dog. To call me instead of coming over if you had another problem with the dog.”_

_“Oh. Oh shit.”_ The line goes dead.

 

 

***

 

Theo doesn’t see the Pomeranian for three days after that.

Until he does.

“Can I help you?”He asks uncertain as an old man enters his office with the ball of fur in his arms. He’s wearing a hat and he has a thick white beard. Adding the sunglasses, Theo can barely see his face. 

“Hello, I’m Mason” The old man says and Theo’s eyes widen. He knows this voice. _What the hell_. “I’m the owner of this dog. You probably know my friend, he used to keep Scott during my holidays, but I had to come home sooner because he passed away. He had an accident with the dishwasher, tragic and gory. We’re all so heartbroken about it, he was truly a gem of a friend, and hot too if you ask me. Anyway, my dog’s poop was of a weird colour today and-”

“You’re the same guy.” Theo cuts him off shocked.

The man clears his voice. “What?”

“You’re the same guy as always, just with a hat and a fake beard on!” Theo insists astonished. What the hell has his life became? “You’re not dead!”

“This is ridiculous, why would I...of course I’m dead. I mean my friend is dead and you’re being very tactless right now, you know-” Theo grabs his beard and pulls with all his strength. Crazy guy lets a pained yelp as his young familiar face appears behind that. “Okay, fine, I’m the same guy, I’m Liam. I just need to know why Scott’s poop was darker than usual today and if he’s going to die.”

Theo blinks, staring at the fake beard still in his hands and then at the guy.

“I won’t ignore the fact that you just tried to fake your death to talk about the dog’s poop, Liam.” Theo sees so many people every day and he doesn’t usually bothers with learning names, they’re just _doberman guy, basset hound lady_ and so on, even the paranoid and annoying ones that come every day for no reason, but _this_ , this just earned Liam his name. What _the hell_.

“I hoped you would have.” He sighs, taking off his glasses. “Listen, it’s no big deal, okay? I just got embarrassed because you gave me your number and I thought you were hitting on me and then I called you to hit on you as well, because, you know, you’re kinda hot and you always save Scott’s life and indirectly my life as well because Mason would kill me if his dog died while I’m watching it.” Theo doesn’t remember saving the Pomeranian’s life _once_. “So I might have fantasized a bit and convinced myself that we were going to date and become boyfriends if I called you, and I had the whole conversation planned in my head to sound super interesting and with a lot of cool hobbies, but then you asked me about Scott and I felt so stupid because you wanted to talk about _the dog_ and not what my hobbies are and stuff like that and it was the most embarrassing moment in my whole life, I’m sorry I hang up on you but I needed to throw myself on the floor and pretend I was dead, which I did. And then I got up and decided that I was just going to never come back here again, not ever, Mason comes home next week anyway, so it seemed possible, but today Scott’s poop was weird and I can’t let him die just because I misread your intentions, can I? But I was too embarrassed to just walk back here like nothing happened, so I bought this fake beard and-”

Theo holds his hand up to stop him, a little overwhelmed by the nonsense. “You were so embarrassed that you _faked_ your death?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, please save Scott now, it wasn’t his idea.” Liam nods ashamed, placing the Pomeranian on the table.

Theo blinks, still confused, and lays the fake beard near the dog, before petting his little head.

“He’s fine.” He concludes after awhile of pretending he was doing something.

Liam looks at him hopeful. “Is he?”

“Yes.”

“Oh thank god.” The Pomeranian gets once again sucked into a crushing hug and Liam starts walking towards the door. “I’m sorry, I promise I won’t bother you anymore, thank you for saving him.”

Theo stares at his back and then at the fake beard he left on the table and hears himself calling after him before he closes the door. “Hey.”

Liam stops confused, glancing back. “What?”

“This is my private number.” Theo says grabbing a pen and writing quickly on a piece of paper. “The one I don’t use for work. You can call me here if you wanna hit on me and impress me with your hobbies.”

Liam blinks and then he smiles. “Oh. Okay. Cool. Thanks.”

 

 

***

 

This time Theo is almost finished with dinner when his phone starts ringing.

_“Yes?”_

_“Hey, Theo? I’m Liam.”_

_“Hi Liam. Tell me everything, what’s the problem with the dog?”_

_“W...what? ”_

_“I’m kidding. How are you?”_

_“Oh, I’m fine. I just came back home, I parkoured all day. I do that all the time. And I was just now planning my acrobatic parachute trip for this weekend. You know, one of my many hobbies.”_

_“Acrobatic parachute? Cool. But if you don’t actually have to do that this weekend, would you like to grab a drink with me?”_

_“Yes, absolutely. I never parachuted in my life.”_

 

 

 


End file.
